Whatever It Takes
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Whatever it takes, my love, I'll find it. Whatever it takes, my love. To put the lonely days behind usI'm laying it down. Whatever it takes, my love. NejiSasuke


_Title: Whatever It Takes_

_Rate: T_

_Pair: NejiSasuke_

_**Naruto**__ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Whatever It Takes**__ belongs to Michael Buble_

* * *

.

"_Whatever it takes, my love, I'll find it. Whatever it takes, my love. To put lonely night behind us. I'm lying it down. Whatever it takes, my love."_

Barisan kata yang terlantun sesuai akan melodi seharusnya itu berakhir dengan beberapa petikan gitar, serta tepukan para pendengar yang terbias pesona akan penyanyi di hadapan mereka itu. Pemuda tampan dengan khas warna rambut midnight blueitu membungkukan kepalanya, isyarat akan terima kasih, lalu ia turun dari panggung kecil itu sembari membawa gitar yang telah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya.

Ketika pemuda tampan itu, mengambil segelas air mineral lalu duduk di tempat yang disediakan di belakang layar panggung tersebut, ya, iya hanya sendiri disana. Kakinya menghentak pada lantai, mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang di mainkan di atas panggung, tempat dimana tadi ia berada.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda yang terpaut lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya kini berdiri dihadapan pemuda lainnya.

"Penampilan yang memukau, Sasuke."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar pendapat kekasihnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan membiarkan kekasihnya membawakan gitarnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, jika kau sibuk kau tak perlu datang, Neji."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, mendengar tanggapan kekasihnya yang agak sinis, lalu ia merangkul pinggang Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku menyiakan waktu untukmu." bisik Neji di telinga Sasuke, hal ini membuat pemuda tampan itu merona merah akan pernyataan Neji. Menyadari sikap Sasuke yang berubah agaknya, Neji menarik dagu pemuda itu dan mencium belah bibir Sasuke dengan sangat lembut. Hanya ingin terbawa arus, Sasuke pun membalas ciuman lembut itu. Neji menyadari sikap Sasuke yang seakan tak ingin di lepaskan, ia pun merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan semakin pekatnya atmosfir kehangatan kasih disana.

"Hm."

Suara dehaman yang cukup keras itu, mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke dan Neji ke pijakan tanah. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan diri dan mengelap beberapa tetes _saliva_ karena ciuman yang cukup panjang itu.

"Kalian bisa mendapatkan privasi kalian dirumah bukan? Ini masih tempat umum." ucap seorang pemuda satunya yang terlihat memiliki taring di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf, Kiba, Shikamaru." ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap kedua orang di depannya. Neji pun hanya bisa menyeringai kecil, karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika Shikamaru dan Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ya, aku minta maaf. Tapi jika kalian juga ingin melakukan hal tadi, lakukan saja ruangan ini cukup remang."

"Neji-san, aku dan Shikamaru masih memiliki perasaan malu untuk berciuman di tempat umum." Kiba sedikit menaikkan suaranya ketika Neji mengucap perkataan yang sedikit menyindir. Shikamaru yang melihat percakapan yang kurang penting ini, hanya bisa mendesah kecil, ia tahu dirinya tak perlu menanggapi hal yang sesungguhnya tak penting.

"Maaf, Kiba. Terkadang Neji suka bicara seenaknya. Permisi kami pulang dahulu." Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Neji untuk mengikutinya menuju tempat parkir. Sebelumnya, Sasuke dapat mengira Kiba pasti akan mengoceh, ketika ia menarik Neji tiba-tiba. Tapi, apa boleh buat pasti Neji tak ingin kalah debat dari Kiba, sekalipun hal tak penting yang mereka debatkan. Ya, walaupun Neji pasti akan membalas perkataan Kiba dengan tenang tapi bermaksud untuk sedikit mengejek.

Sasuke dan Neji masuk ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna _dark red_ itu. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang mereka bicarakan, mereka hanya terdiam, bahkan Neji tak menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Dering ponsel memecahkan suasana hening itu. Sasuke segera merogoh saku celanannya dan membuka _flip_ ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Teme! Maaf aku dan Gaara tidak bisa melihat penampilanmu tadi. Apa Neji-san ada disitu? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "_ ujar seorang pemuda di ujung hubungan telepon ini.

"Yeah."

Sasuke segera menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Neji, "Naruto, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Neji segera menerima ponsel tersebut, dan mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker _pada ponsel itu.

"_Neji-san! Gaara menyuruhku untuk memintamu mengajarkanku sedikit masalah keuangan. Apakah kau bisa?"_

"Ya, mungkin. Kenapa tidak Gaara saja yang mengajarimu?"

"_Sia-sia, Neji-san, Ujung-ujungnya ia tak mengajariku, justru 'hal lain' yang ia lakukan." _

"Oh. Waktu luangku dua minggu kedepan bagaimana?" Entah kenapa Neji tiba-tiba saja melirik Sasuke lalu tersenyum, seakan menandakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dimana salju akan memulai menutupi jalan-jalan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Ah okay. Terima kasih, Neji-san. Sampaikan salamku dan Gaara pada Sasuke. Bye."_

"Hm." jawab Neji lalu menutup ponsel itu dan mengembalikannya pada Sasuke.

Neji pun menyalakan mesin mobil itu, dan siap pergi dari lapangan parkir itu. Sepi yang sama selalu terjadi antara mereka berdua, oleh karena itu Neji hanya menyalakan musik untuk meredam kesunyian malam yang dingin ini.

"Lagu ini?" Sasuke menatap Neji seakan tak percaya. Pemuda yang di maksud hanya berdeham menanggapi kekasihnya kekasihnya. Lagu itu terus mengalun membawa Sasuke dalam sebuah lamunan yang membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

.

* * *

.

Dering ponsel yang cukup keras itu membuyarkan segala konsentrasi Sasuke, pemuda itu kesal sehingga ia justru menaruh ponselnya di ranjang, tanpa perduli suara nyaring yang terus mengisi senyapnya kamar itu. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kaleng _coke_ lalu mengambil ponselnya yang masih saja berdering. Tanpa niat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, pemuda itu langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Sasuke, maaf menganggu, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"_ ujar suara di ujung hubungan komunikasi tak langsung itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena rendahnya suhu malam itu. Sasuke akhirnya melihat nama sang pemanggil tersebut, ia pun berdeham pelan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku tak bisa pergi, Neji."

"_tapi ini penting untukku, ku mohon."_

Baru sekali ini Sasuke mendengar temannya yang satu itu memohon padanya, dan permohonan itu benar-benar seakan memaksanya. Hati Sasuke pun akhirnya terdorong untuk memenuhi permintaan Neji.

"Baiklah, kau ada dimana? Aku segera pergi."

"_Kau ingat tempat pertama kali kita bertemu? Pergilah kesana."_

"Hn. Baiklah."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan segera mengenakan _jacket_ hangatnya. Pemuda itu pun segera berjalan keluar dari tempat hangatnya, yang sungguh berbeda dengan suhu di luar.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri taman yang sepi itu, pemuda itu tak memperdulikan betapa gelap serta sunyinya taman itu. Kadang ia berpikir, Neji termasuk orang yang aneh, bagaimana tidak? Di malam _fall_ seperti kali ini dimana suhu mulai turun karena nyaris beberapa hari lagi dimulainya _winter_, tetapi Neji menyuruhnya keluar ke tempat yang sepi dan gelap seperti itu.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika hamparan danau yang cukup indah ada di hadapannya. Matanya berusaha mencari-cari sosok Neji, beruntunglah dewi malam bersinar terang. Tiba-tiba saja, matanya seakan tertutup oleh suatu benda. Benda yang sedikit dingin karena suhu, tapi juga ada kehangatan yang disebabkan suatu hal. Tubuh Sasuke membatu ia tak bergerak sedikit pun ketika hembusan nafas menyapu telinga belakangnya.

Suara jentikan jari terdengar ketika benda yang menutupi pandangan Sasuke lepas dari wajahnya. Perlahan Sasuke mebuka kelopak matanya, dan memandang cahaya-cahaya kecil yang di bawa oleh banyak perahu kertas membuat pemandangan di hadapannya semakin indah.

Cahaya bulan purnama malam itu bagai tercermin di heningnya air danau, di penghujung danau itu terlihat pecikan percikan cahaya api yang sangat indah seakan membuat garis-garis cahaya yang tak beraturan. Sasuke terpukau, matanya seakan membelalak tak percaya melijat keadaan gelap sebelumnya, menjadi suatu hal yang sungguh indah di pandang.

"Kau suka, Sasuke?" suara itu membuat Sasuke kembali di alam sadarnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"iya." senyum kecil terpahat di wajah pucat Sasuke, sungguh ia merasa mungkin ia akan merugi jika menolak undangan Neji.

"Kau tahu? Ini semua untukmu, hanya kau."

Sasuke menatap Neji seakan tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja terucap.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kaget, tetapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan? Aku tertarik dengan seseorang, yang mungkin terkesan tak normal." Neji tersenyum, sembari menyentuh lembut kulit rahang Sasuke dengan jemari lentiknya yang agak dingin. Sasuke kembali membatu, tak mengerti apa tanggapan yang harus ia berikan.

"Ah, Sasuke. Orang itu adalah kau. Aku tertarik ah, bukan tertarik, mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakan _aishiteru, Sasuke._"

Seluruh tenaga Sasuke seakan habis begitu saja terserap karena kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Neji. Jika saja, Neji tak memiliki tanggap yang baik, Sasuke sudah jatuh terduduk di atas tanah pijakan mereka.

"Kau baik saja? Aku akan membantunu duduk disana jika perlu." Neji menahan beban Sasuke yang benar-benar lemas keadaannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, dan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan Neji. Entah mengapa, ia begitu lemas mendengar pernyataan tadi. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta dan lemas ketika mendengarnya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, ia seakan ingin membuka segala kunci yang mengurung perasaan di hatinya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup kedua belah bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Neji pun kaget akan hal yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Tetapi kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jawaban yang aku harapkan."

Neji pun mengecup dahi Sasuke, yang dingin itu. Seakan energinya kembali, Sasuke pun melepaskan rengkuhan Neji dari tubuhnya dan, berdiri meskipun dengan kepala menunduk karna malu.

"A--ku.. "

Sasuke seakan tak bisa mengucap satu kata pun, ia benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu.

"Tak perlu, Sasuke. Terima kasih, menerimaku."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika Neji kembali merengkuh hangat tubuhnya, ia sedikit tak menyangka bahwa perasaan yang ada di hatinya akhirnya bisa terwujud, ia tak menyangka Neji akan membalas perasaan tanpa ia mengatakan perasaannya, ia tak menyangka ia benar-benar akan menjadi milik Neji malam mulai malam itu. Begitu pun dengan Neji, ia tak perduli dinginnya _fall_ malam itu, ia harus tetap menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sasuke, ia tak perduli akan jawaban Sasuke tadinya, ia tak perduli ia harus mempersiapkan malam itu menjadi malam yang paling indah untuk Sasuke kenang meskipun ia harus turun ke danau serta membuat banyak perahu kertas yang melambangkan betapa banyaknya hal yang ada pada Sasuke yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Uchiha itu.

Neji pun membawa Sasuke untuk menaiki sebuah perahu kayu, bagaikan seorang putri Sasuke duduk dihadapannya Neji dengan menggenggam se_bucket_ mawar merah yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja di perahu kayu itu. Neji pun mengayuh perahu itu, membawanya ke tengah danau cantik itu, dimana sinar bulan tepat mengarah pada mereka, sehingga menghasilkan siluet-siluet yang begitu indah di permukaan air danau itu.

Tanpa ada kata diantara mereka berdua, Neji mengambil sebuah biola yang telah ia sediakan. Pergesekan benda padat dari alat musik itu mengahasikan lantunan melodi-melodi yang begitu indah.

Sasuke tau apa lagu yang tengah di mainkan oleh kekasihnya itu, ia pun menatap takjub pemuda di hadapannya. Tak ada hal yang lebih indah dimatanya selain Neji yang memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menghayati permainan biolanya. Kesunyian malam itu tergantikan eksistensinya, dengan alunan suara indah yang terdengar.

Neji berhenti dan kembali meletakkan biolanya.

"_When The Love Falls, by Yiruma. _Bagaimana _princess?_"

Mendengar sebutan baru dari Neji, wajah Sasuke menjadi merona, hal itu membuat Neji tersenyum puas. Pemuda itu mulai mendekati Sasuke, ia akhirnya duduk dihadapan pemuda itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Jari lentiknya kembali menyusuri rahang Sasuke yang berujung pada dagu pemuda itu. Neji pun membawa lembut dagu pemuda dihadapannya. Lalu, ia mencium lembut bibir Sasuke, membiarkan mereka berdua terhanyut dalam hangatnya sentuhan kecil itu. Tak ada yang ingin melepaskan di antara mereka berdua, segalanya seakan terpaut satu sama lain.

Segala yang ada dalam malam itu bagaikan saksi-saksi keindahan cinta dari dua sosok pemuda yang tengah berciuman di tengah danau itu.

.

* * *

Whatever it takes, my love, I'll find it  
Whatever it takes my love  
To put the lonely days behind us  
I'm laying it down  
Whatever it takes, my love

* * *

.

"Sasuke, hey." Neji melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah kekasihnya itu. Tak sabar juga akhirnya Neji mengguncang bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang terguncang itu terpekik kaget.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tak bisa lebih lembut, Neji?" Sasuke menatap tak suka pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Okay, maaf. Tapi sedari tadi kau melamun dan aku berusaha menyadarkanmu. Kita sudah sampai. Aku parkirkan mobil dulu."

Sasuke tak menanggapi Neji dan segera turun dari mobil tersebut, ia menatap benda yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamar _apartment_nya.

Sasuke melepaskan _jacket_ yang ia kenakan, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke sofa. Pemuda itu segera ke dapur mini lalu membuat dua cangkir _mocca_ instan untuknya dan calon suaminya itu.

Tak lama, Neji pun memasuki ruangan itu, dengan tampang lusuh. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu segera menyambar salah satu cangkir berisi _mocca _yang Sasuke pegang. Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan cairan _mocca_ itu. Wajah Neji masih saja tampak begitu lusuh, membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Seperti biasa, Akamaru ingin menjilat wajahku lagi. Padahal sudah kusarankan pada Kiba untuk mengikatnya." wajah Neji makin terlihat jengkel ketika menyebut nama anjing yang ia kurang suka itu.

"Dan sudah kubilang, Akamaru jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke pun menyamankan dirinya di sofa bersama Neji, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak berbakat untuk membuat lelucon, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Aku tak melucu." Sasuke menatap jahil pada Neji.

"Hh, terserahlah. Tapi apakah kau rela melihat calon suamimu ini dijilat oleh seekor anjing?" ucap Neji seolah men Kankan suaranya pada kata calon suami.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu membenarkan posisinya lalu menjilat wajah Neji. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri tulang rahang pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Neji, sehingga membuat pemuda itu memindahkan posisi Sasuke menjadi duduk di pangkuannya, Neji pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sasuke, ia membiarkan pemuda itu menjilati wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau iri dengan Akamaru, hm?" pertanyaan Neji tak di jawab oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus melakukan aktifitasnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Tak tahan dengan godaan-godaan yang Sasuke berikan, Neji pun menidurkan Sasuke di sofa itu, salah satu tangannya menagan kedua lengan milik Sasuke. Seolah ingin membalas, Neji pun menjilati leher Sasuke, saking menikmati leher pemuda itu, Neji tak sadar begitu banyak tanda kemerahan yang muncul di permukaan kulit itu. Desisan serta desahan tak dapat terbendung oleh Sasuke, ia membiarkan dirinya di tengah panasnya hubungan itu.

"Sepertinya kita mulai sekarang saja."

Neji pun mulai memanjakan Sasuke dengan segala hal yang ia bias lakukan. Teriakan, desahan, serta hembus nafas yang tergesa itu mengisi ruangan dengan atmosfir panas itu.

Segala hal tak ragu terungkap dan dilakukan, mereka menikmati serta menghayati apa yang mereka lakukan. Tanpa gangguan, mereka semakin membangun tinggi tembok tinggi bernama cinta itu. Satu sama lain saling melengkapi, mencoba mendapatkan hal lebih dari apa yang mereka belum dapatkan sebelumnya. Satu teriakan, satu desahan, dan satu hembusan nafas hanya melambangkan satu dari sangat banyaknya perasaan cinta diantara mereka.

Teriakan yang begitu keras, dan di sambut oleh teriakan lainnya, seakan menjadi pertanda akhir dari hal yang telah mereka lakukan. Neji mengecup dahi Sasuke yang kini masih terpejam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tak lama bola mata indah yang Neji nanti pun tampak.

"Sasuke, kau baik saja?" pemuda yang di maksud hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Neji kau tahu apa yang aku lamunkan ketika di mobil tadi?" tanya Sasuke,ketika Neji membalikkan posisi menjadi ia yang berbaring, kemudian Sasuke merapatkan diri di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" pemuda tampan itu menyentuh lembut kepala Sasuke, membiarkan kekasihnya itu semakin menyamankan keberadaannya.

"Ketika alunan lagi itu terputar, aku mengingat ketika kita di danau itu, awal dari aku menjadi milikmu. Segala hal indah itu masih terekam jelas dalam otakku."

Senyum lembut terpahat di wajah tampan Neji, ia tahu hal malam _fall_ itu pasti menjadi hal yang tak mungkin terlupakan diantra mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, kau masih ingat janjiku malam itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, disampingmu, menjagamu, dan mencintaimu. Aku tak perduli meskipun aku harus menyelam di Samudra Artik tetapi aku bisa selamanya memilikimu. Dan meskipun akan ada masalah besar diantara kita, selamanya juga aku takkan melepaskanmu."

"Kau benar-benar pintar mengatakan hal-hal manis, tetapi bagaimana pun juga, aku percaya segala kata-katamu tadi."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. _I love you so._"

"_Me too._" kedua pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum hangat yang takkan pudar dalam mengeringi tidur mereka, senyuman hangat yang membawa keistimewaan dalam humbugging cinta itu takkan hilang juga, meskipun waktu merenggut nyawa kedua pemuda itu.

_Yeah, whatever it takes._ Tak perduli meskipun dunia hancur, mereka akan selalu bersama dalam genggaman yang kekal dan abadi.

**The End**  



End file.
